Fence assemblies are used to guide movement of stock along a work table, such as a router table or table saw, in a feed direction. Fences are typically equipped with tracks that define races for slidably mounting various implements on the work table. For example, a sled assembly can be slidably mounted in a track to push stock in the feed direction. Oftentimes tracks are formed from metal or polymer extrusions, which can have relatively low manufacturing tolerances. Variations between tracks can alter the guide path of a sled assembly and adversely affect the quality of the finished stock.
Router tables are sometimes used to make full-face cuts in stock. A full-face cut occurs when a router element removes the entire face of material that is guided along the fence from the infeed side of the router element. After a full-face cut is made, the entire surface of the stock that engaged the fence assembly on the infeed side of the router element is removed from the stock on the outfeed side of the router element (the “out-fed stock”). To provide guiding support for the out-fed stock after being full-face cut, some fence assemblies are configured to adjust the position of the outfeed fence relative to the infeed fence. Typically adjustments are made using shims to provide backing for the outfeed fence and prevent unwanted flexure while guiding the out-fed stock.